A - Z Jamie Whump
by stilldreaming57
Summary: <html><head></head>A - Z Jamie whump stories. One chapter for every letter of the alphabet (OneShots) Chapters are not connected .</html>


A: Accident

**_(A/N: So I've read a lot of these so no, this wasn't my original idea but it's my take on the A-Z fanfiction that I've read and Danny's partner is Jackie because I love her... Oh and I'm making up all the "police code" things ex. 10-88 so don't take them too seriously.)_**

Jamie awoke groggily, squinting as light flooded his sensitive eyes. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around cautiously, the first thing he was aware of was the group of people, staring back down at him, tear tracks running down some of their faces. He recognized them. That was his family. The next thing he noticed was the steady beeping of the machine next to him that was, presumably, monitoring his heart rate. His confused blue eyes looked around more until someone smiled at him,

"Jamie." The person said. Danny. Jamie's dazed mind recognized him. That was Danny. "How are you feeling kid?"

Jamie blinked sluggishly, "Wha' 'appened?"

"You almost died. That's what happened."

The pain hit him all at once and then it came back to him. He'd been in a car accident.

** ** HOURS EARLIER ****

_Jamie and Eddie jumped in the car and sped after their perp, not wanting to let him get away. As the guy went faster, Jamie pressed harder on the gas pedal, their cruiser speeding after him._

_ "Reagan, he's getting away!" Eddie yelled, pointing to the black Lexus that was gaining distance from the two cops._

_ "Thanks, Janko, I didn't notice."_

_ Eddie, despite their situation, glared at her partner and rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. Jamie gripped the wheel tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were white. His jaw was clenched with his intense focus,_

_ "Janko, call in for backup."_

_ Eddie, nodded reaching for her radio, "We have a 10-88, vehicle pursuit. License Plate: six, three, Alpha, seven, ni- Jamie!"_

_ The next events seemed to happen in slow motion. Jamie, upon hearing Eddie's cry, looked to the spot where she was pointing only to see a car speeding into his side. Jamie, being Jamie, shot his hand out in front of Eddie, pushing her back into her seat to make sure she didn't hit her head on the dashboard. The noise was deafening. The metal on metal crash shocked Jamie's ears and then he only heard silence. The silence soon turned into muffled yells and shouts. His eyes were closed but he could hear the shouting of people around him. His mind slowly registered Eddie's voice calling him out of his haze._

_ "Reagan! Reagan! Jamie!"Eddie yelled, turning to her partner and cringing at his state. He had obviously gotten the brunt of the crash and the arm that had shot out to protect her was visibly broken. Eddie reached for her radio,_

_ "We need a bus!" Eddie said the address and then dropped her hand down to her side and turned to Jamie. "Jamison Reagan don't you dare give up on me. Your father will kill me." _

_ Her car door opened and there as if a cruel joke played by the universe stood the one and only Danny Reagan._

_ "Janko." He stated. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine." Eddie couldn't find it in herself to make eye contact with the man. "I'm sorry." She mumbled._

_ Danny, who was looking past her at Jamie with a concerned look, shook his head, "Don't be. It's not your fault. Look, go get yourself checked out while I go check on Jamie."_

_ Danny jogged hastily to the driver's side, holding his breath as he watched firefighters try and pry open the crushed door. Danny nearly puked at the sight of Jamie's side of the car and then, when they pulled the door off the cruiser he thought he actually might. Jamie was lying there, blood dripping from a head wound, slumped forward in his seat with glass covering him. His left leg was broken, as was his right arm. He had cuts littered around his face, neck and arm. He looked, honestly, dead. Danny nearly broke down crying right there. But he forced himself to be strong for his baby brother. He stepped forward, squatting down next to his brother,_

_ "Jamie…" He sighed, nearly choking on his own tears. "You're going to be okay, I promise."_

_ EMT's quickly came to take Jamie to the hospital and Danny was pushed out of their way. Once he became to process what was going on, Danny jumped up, his protective big brother side coming out,_

_ "Hey! What are you doing!? That's my brother!" Danny screamed. "That's my brother!"_

_ Jackie came up to him from where she had been talking to police and pulled him into a big hug,_

_ "Jamie's going to be okay Danny."_

_ "That's my brother…" Danny said weakly, not yet returning the hug. _

_ "I know… It's okay, Danny… It's going to be okay…"_

_ "That's my…" Danny seemed to go limp in Jackie's arms. Jackie looked at her partner and her heart clenched. It hurt her to see him break down. Danny, big and strong Danny, had broken. And it broke Jackie's heart to see it._

_ The hospital wait was torturous. The Reagan family sat in the waiting room for hours waiting for word on Jamie. Danny had interrogated several nurses who knew nothing as well as a few doctors before finally giving up and sitting down next to his crying sister. It was another three hours before a doctor came out with a clipboard,_

_ "Family of Officer Jamie Reagan?"_

_ The whole Reagan family quickly stood and almost ran to him with questions of "How is he?" and "Is he going to be okay?"._

_ "Officer Reagan," the doctor said. "is going to be just fine."_

_ There was a long relieved sigh that every Reagan let out._

_ "It's going to be quite the recovery journey, but he is should make a full recovery. But as of now, Officer Reagan is still under sedation from his surgery. He has four broken ribs and many badly bruised ones on his left side, those should heal up nicely though. He has a broken right wrist and left ankle. Officer has heavy bruising on his left side from the impact and he had some internal bleeding, that we stopped. But all in all, he's going to be fine."_

_ Danny, Erin, Frank and Henry all felt a giant weight lifted from their shoulders. _

_ "Can we see him?"_

**** PRESENT TIME ****

Jamie sighed and leaned back into his pillow, "How's Janko?"

"She's fine, Jamie. You saved her life." Frank told him, placing a hand on top of his son's.

"Did I?" Jamie asked, yawning tiredly. He looked up at his father with a confused look.

"Eddie wasn't wearing a seatbelt, Jamie." Erin said. "You stuck your hand out and kept her from flying through the windshield. I mean, you broke your arm, but she probably would've died."

"Oh…" Jamie groggily sighed. "So she's okay?"

"Yes, Jamie, she's okay." Henry smiled at his grandson lovingly, sitting back in his chair.

"Good… Good… I'm going to rest… Okay?"

They all smiled at him and nodded,

"Go ahead Jamie, rest. We'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
